Sway
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Rachel confronts Santana at Burt and carole's wedding. seqeul to 'Start me up'


So the other day I realized something, me and wheezy are the only single girls in glee club. To Mercedes I know it doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure she'd marry tater tots. But as for me, I need a man to walk through the halls with. I can go to Puck whenever I wanted, but after Berry irritated me at that stupid glee girls meeting I set my eyes on Finn. It's not like I'm attracted to Finn (in fact Berry fucked me better than he did) but she has to know that nobody messes with Santana Fucking Lopez. Unfotunatley Finn wouldn't dump the hobbit, but no matter it's only a matter of time before he's mine. Right now I'm at Burt and Carole's wedding and Mr. schue is singing sway.

'When marimba rhythms start to play dance with me, make me sway Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me Sway with ease When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me Sway with me'

I'm just sitting here listening until I feel someone grab me by the arm and pull me into the bathroom. I turn to see who it is and it's Rachel.

"What the hell Berry?" I shout both because I'm pissed and I can still hear Shuester singing

"Shut up Santana!" Whoa that was unexpected "What were talking to Finn about?"

"What do you care Hobbit? Afraid you might be losing him?" She doesn't respond instead she pushes me against the wall.

'Other dancers may be on the floor Dear but my eyes will see only you Only you have the magic technique When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins Make me thrill as only you know how Sway me smooth, sway me now'

"If I lose him Santana it will not be to you!"

"What makes you so sure,Berry?" I ask,but start to wish I hadn't because she grabs my nipples through my dress and twist them.

"Because, I won't let you Santana."

"You think you can stop me?"

"I know I can." she says as she twist my nipples and this time I moan. WTF? "Oh My God, is this turning you on?" She asks

'Other dancers may be on the floor Dear but my eyes will see only you Only you have the magic technique When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins long before it begins Make me thrill as only you know how sway me smooth Sway me now'

"I bet it is, why don't I check?" Rachel lifts my dress and pushes my underwear aside to run a finger through my slit to find I'm soaking wet. "You're such a slut, aren't you Santana? God look at how wet you are from me yelling at you. Damn you're so easy."Rachel contiues to run her finger through my slit and I hate how much I'm enjoying this. "I bet you want me to fuck you, don't you Santana?" I nod "Beg me."

"Oh God, Rachel please, please fuck me I want you so bad please!" I can't believe this is the second time Rachel freakin' Berry has me begging for her, but I need release now.  
>"Will you stay away from Finn?" She says as she enters two fingers inside me.<p>

"YES! God yes,I'll stay away from Finn Now please FUCK ME!" And with that she starts pumping her fingers fast.

'When marimba start to play, hold me close, make me sway Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore hold me close, sway me more Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me Sway with ease

"Oh God...Oh god" I say as I feel my walls clench around her fingers, I know I'm close she just has to push me off the edge.

"Do you want to cum Santana?"

"Yes!"

"Will I ever catch you With Finn again?"

"NO!"

"Ok, cum for me Santana." She flicks my clit with her thumb

"Oh god, RACHEL!" I shout as I cum

'When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me Sway with me'

Rachel pulls out of me and licks her fingers clean with this Devilish smirk. "Remember Santana, I don't ever want to see you with Finn ever again." she says and walks out the bathroom. I straighten myself up and look in the mirror to try to clean up a little bit, so I don't look like I just got fucked by Berry,and Brittney walks in.

"Hey san."

"Hey Britt."

"What are you doing?"

"Just fixing my make up." I lie of course, like I'm gonna tell her what just happened.

"Uh-huh" she says as she crosses her arms and glares at me

"What?" I ask without looking away from the mirror

"So, was she good?"


End file.
